


Fix It

by zapmolcuno



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You." [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, after The Comet and before Stakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline goes to Princess Bubblegum for help.</p><p>(#4: “Come here. Let me fix it.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

Bubblegum stared at the book and squinted. _Insert side A into slot D?_ She tried it, but side A _definitely_ didn't fit into slot D. It was hopeless. She would have to figure it out herself. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair. Little footsteps sounded behind her. She turned and saw Peppermint Butler descending the stairs.

"There's someone at the door for you, Miss." he said, with a bow.

"Okay. Thanks, P-But." She rose from the chair and patted the little butler on the head. Smoothing her hair down a bit, she reached the door and opened it.

"Hey, Bubbs." The visitor said. She sighed again.

"Marceline, what is it?" she said with slight annoyance.

"My, uh....my bass is broken. And I was wondering if you would help me fix it." Marceline blushed. She removed the instrument from her back and held it out for Bubblegum to see. The two halves were duct-taped together, and the strings were all loose at the end. It was like someone smashed it against the floor. She raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

"What happened to it?" she asked.

"Uh...I..." she seemed to be uncomfortable talking about it.

"Nevermind then," Bubblegum cleared the coffee table to make room for the instrument. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

Marceline floated over to the couch, as Bubblegum sent her butler to get the tools she would need.

"I broke it," Marceline blurted suddenly. "I broke it because I was really angry. My brain went all coo-coo bananas." she slumped down into the seat, with a hand over her face.

"Oh, Marcy..." Bubblegum sat down beside her, hand on her back. "It's okay. I'll fix it, and it'll be back to brand-new."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Marceline said, with a sniffle. She laid her head on Bubblegum's shoulder. Peppermint Butler came back with the tools and gave them to Bubblegum.

"Alright, so... let's start by putting the neck back together." She removed the duct tape and fitted the pieces together with a strong glue. Before long, she had the bass fixed up and ready to be played again.

"Hey, Marceline," Bubblegum said, shaking her awake.

"Huh? Oh -" She floated over to the instrument. She inspected it for a moment, then played a chord or two. She smiled. "Oh! It's - It's fixed! Thank you, Bonnie."

Marceline flew around the room in joy, vocalizing a melody to go with her strumming. Planting a kiss on Bubblegum's cheek, she laughed. Bubblegum blushed.

"It was no problem, Marcy..." She replied. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

Marceline whipped her head back at the question. Her face flushed. "Stay... here?"

"You don't  _have_ to....if you don't want to." Bubblegum said. Marceline grinned.

"Nah, of course I'll stay, Peebles." She pecked the princess's cheek once more. "I'll provide a soundtrack to your sciencey stuff."

"Ha. Well maybe it'll be easier to work that way." The princess laid a kiss on her cheek in return.

They both started down the stairs, talking and laughing to the tune of Marceline's bass.


End file.
